Masquerade
by Be Obscene
Summary: Katniss and Prim have always dreamed of attending the Capitol's annual Masquerade Ball. With help from an eccentric woman with fashion sense they might just get their wish with some twisted results. AU. No games to the death. Will offend some. Sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**As stated earlier, this will offend some. Don't read any further. If you can deal with the fact this is a work of fiction then proceed. Thank you!**

"Come on, Katniss!" Prim tried to rush her older sister out of the house.

"I'm coming, Prim! I'm coming! Just give me a sec!" Katniss knew how much this meant to Prim. Every year there was a masquerade ball put on by the Capitol just outside of their district. Katniss had always wanted to know what it would be like to be rich like them, not having to worry about putting food on the table.

"Don't be long," their mother told them, "And don't let anyone see you in those old rags!" Their clothing wasn't really special but neither sister would call them rags just simple button up dresses.

Prim, had just turned 18, she didn't really have much to look forward to, this was one of the highlights of her entire year. Katniss was almost 23, still living at home which was common but she too wanted more. She noticed that part of Prim's dress was sticking up.

"Better tuck in your tail, little duck!" She assisted her.

Prim felt more annoyed than grateful. "Katniss, I'm not a little girl anymore..."

"I know but I still like helping you out." She smiled.

Prim headed outside. Mother grabbed Katniss' arm, "You be careful with her, Katniss. I don't want her thinking she'll ever be like those folks. She has to know her place." Emily Everdeen hadn't been the same since her husband perished in the mine explosion several years ago. She had been in a very distant and quiet state ever sincere. It was Katniss who became the sole provider and who helped raise Prim especially during uncertain times.

"I'll tell her what will get her by. Today we don't have to think about the droughts or famine," she spoke sharply.

Her mother didn't flinch, "Fine. Just cover yourself. Your tits are hanging out." She walked away as Katniss noticed that she should probably keep a few top buttons buttoned; she was known in her village as being an attractive young woman especially a little on the curvy side even given the circumstances. The Everdeens must've had good genes because Prim too was showing to be quite a gifted body even though no one ever pursued her romantically she wasn't ugly just overshadowed by her sister.

They ran to the site of the masquerade ball, Katniss struggled to keep up to her over eager sister. Laughing as they went. A tall chain link fence with barbed wire at the top prevented entry from outsiders. They said it was for charity and to help poor districts like 12 but no one from the district was allowed.

Gardeners and servants were getting to work moving lawn ornaments and flowers in and out of the Grand hall inside. Armed guards and beautiful people in gowns and suits were already being see this early in the morning.

"Morning dresses," explained Katniss, "They'll change into something more flammable later." Katniss never admitted this not even to Prim but she thought she might be a lesbian or at least a very good chance because the women from the Capitol were indeed attractive and she found the female form much more satisfying to look at. Unlike Prim she didn't want to be a princess, she'd much rather bed one.

Prim laughed at her sister's dry wit. Little did her older sister know, she too admired girls, older women to be exact. She felt weird admitting that to herself; her mother would likely yell at her if she ever told her. There was no one else like her in the district or at least no one openly out. They got away with just about everything at the Capitol, almost nothing was off limits.

At the main gate, the heads of the committee squabbled. The head fashioniesta, Effie Trinket was joking with some when one of them noticed the two district 12 girls spying.

"Can someone tell those two frightful things to go away?"

Effie to got a look a the two that were so very far away from them and squinted her eyes. She knew potential when she saw it. "Allow me," she giggled. She met the girls over on the other side of the fence, both startled to see the older woman done up in such caked on makeup and with such a tall wig.

"Sorry, we were just going," Katniss grabbed Prim's hand.

Effie laughed, "Oh, don't worry about that. I can understand you must really be curious about the arrangements. She smiled at Prim who looked exceptionally excited to see her. Effie walked up to her, placing a hand to her chin. Katniss raised an eyebrow, unsure what this clownish woman might be thinking. "You have very fetching eyes. Are you both sisters?"

"We are," Katniss answered for Prim, still trapped in the woman's hand as she moved her head sie to side.

"Exceptional!" She exclaimed, "I want to put you both in my makeup chair. I could give you both new looks!"

"Just like the royalty of the Capitol?" Prim beamed.

"Yes, my dear!" Effie said pinching her cheeks. "I want to push all of my schedules today just for you. Little experiments..." She put a finger to her own chin as if thinking diobolically. "Yes, that's it."

"Free of charge?" Katniss asked.

Effie reached out to Katniss' chest, pushing it upwards and patting it firmly. Katniss was offended but wouldn't dare strike her as much as she'd like to.

"I think we'll have to think it over." Katniss frowned.

"Alright, then. But you haven't long. Meet me at the main gate in 2 hours. Oh, this will be ever so much fun!" She clapped.

The sisters walked back home. Prim didn't understand what they needed to think over. "Don't you want to know what it's like?"

"Of course I do...I just..."

"You're beautiful. Everyone knows it. I'm the ugly sister."

Katniss stopped and faced her, "You are not ugly, ok? Even though you're not in the Capitol doesn't mean you're less than them."

Prim smiled, "Thanks, Katniss," she brought her on for a tight hug. They finished chores at home. Prim did think it over when it came time to go and made a decision.

"You should go, Katniss."

"Huh? But..."

Prim shook her head, "She won't have time for both of us. You should try it...I know you want it more than me."

Katniss smiled and hugged her sister once more. "Thanks, Prim...but you could still come with me."

Prim knew their mother wouldn't approve and needed one of them there so declined. Katniss went to the main gate to the grand hall on her own. Effie took her inside to her makeup chair and got to work. Katniss was surprised at just how long it took to do her face and have her hair washed and straightened. The dress fitting was something else as Effie made sure her assistants helped push Katniss' breasts up.

"Uh, is my ass sticking out in this thing?"

"It looks lovely, Katniss! A fine rump!" Katniss sighed and rolled her eyes. Seeing herself in the mirror was something else. White dress, the pink lipstick, eyeliner and her brown hair done up. "Are my tits going to pop out?"

Effie laughed, "Oh you District 12 women crack me up!"

Katniss posed, she did like what she saw, "I'll hand it to you, Effie, I don't look half bad."

"My finest work...now all we have to do is send you out to try it."

Katniss' knees weakened, "Come again?"

"You are going to the Masquerade ball, are you not?"

"The...I thought this was just a little makeup session."."It is," Effie smiled, "But I think you will knock everyone dead in there."

"But...," If she knew she would've forced Prim to come. "Prim...I guess it's my time. But what if someone knows I'm not supposed to be there?"

"Everyone will be wearing masks. It's masquerade after all."

"Yeah but...what if they ask who I am?"

"If all else fails, just tell them you are Princess Jasmine from...oh I don't know, make something up! Here's your ticket!"

"Thank you, Effie...", she looked over the ticket feeling slightly guilty.

"There is still plenty of time. I advise you not to take that off. I do want pictures."

"Do you think I can go home for a minute?"

"Heavens, no! I can't have you ruining that dress!"

"Well, can you do me a favor? Tell Prim I'll be a while? Get someone to tell her? Just don't mention the ball...I don't want her to think I abandoned her."

Effie sighed, "Alright then, where do you live?" Once Effie had the house number she ventured out but not without her makeup and suitcase; Prim was another guinea pig of course.

Prim was in her room when Effie showed up in her small window. "Effie? What are you?"

"No time, Prim. Do you want to be like royalty for a night or not?"

She nodded happily but then remembered, "Where's Katniss?"

"Oh she's still being fitted and getting pictures. She'll be a while. Don't worry about her now, let's focus on you!"

She opened up her makeup bag and touched up her face, her oddly shaped nose and brought even more attention to her big brown eyes. She helped make her blonde hair become more healthy and vibrant. Next thing was in her suitcase, a golden dress just her size.

"I'm a miracle worker," Effie proclaimed as she helped her into it. "It looks like you're ready for the ball. "

Prim turned around and faced her, "D-do you really mean that?"

Effie nodded, "Yes. I know this means a lot to you."

"But what about Katniss?"

Effie waved a hand as if shooing away the thought, "This is your night."

"But...I can't possibly..."

"Come back by the stroke of midnight," the woman smiled.

Prim smiled back. Effie handed her her ticket and told her when in doubt call herself Princess Ariel.

"Can I ask you something...do girls date other girls in the Capitol?"

Effie smiled even bigger, "Yes, my dear. Now let's get you to the ball and maybe you'll find your princess tonight!"

Katniss was struggling on her own, the dress and heels were a little difficult to move in. The ballroom was packed and she stuck mainly to the punch bowl and dessert table, cramming her mouth and getting bits on her dress and down her cleavage.

The ladies were not amused, "Who is that fool?"

A few men walked up to her, greeting her and some kissing her hand which she thought was odd. "Who might you be?" They'd ask.

Katniss said in a weird accent, "Princess Jasmine of...," she would coug h the last bit to cover up the name and the gentlemen bought it. She slow danced with them while scouting out women that might be interested in dancing with her instead. She spotted one girl, a little shorter than her in a gold dress. _"Whoa! Jackpot!"_ She thought.

Prim entered the ballroom a little late. Effie told her to mix with people while she chatted with her friends. Prim spotted this woman in white, possibly the most beautiful she'd ever seen. _"Wow!"_

Katniss saw the girl stopping and staring at her and took it as her cue to go over and work her magic. She had no experience whatsoever but it was worth a shot at least.

Effie meanwhile was watching both of them interact and realized quickly that neither knew who the other was. "How adorable, " she said to herself as she went on to her third drink of the night.

"My name is Princess Jasmine," Katniss smiled.

Prim liked her sultry voice, she didn't want to standout as not having one so tried something, "How do you do? I'm Princess Ariel," Unfortunately for her it sounded like a strange southern accent or that she had been kicked in the head by a mule more than once; otherwise Katniss was enthralled.

Prim wondered what she looked like without the mask but no one had taken there's off yet. Katniss kissed her new friend Princess Ariel on the hand. She blushed. Prim couldn't take her eyes off of Princess Jasmine 's frosted covered breasts; she already looked sweet enough. The princess in white smiled and took a taste, a finger over the top of her exaggerated bust. She shared the frosting, popping her finger into the other's mouth.

Many had noticed these princesses, a few objected but the rest seemed to enjoy the affection they saw.

Katniss was surprised by how much she was enjoying the attention. She presented her hand to the golden girl, "Shall we?"

Prim took her hand and the two took to slow dancing to a song while taking control of the center of the dance floor. Effie was so proud of herself for making both girls so flattering and unrecognizable even to each other.

Prim loved being so close to such a beautiful woman, they certainly didn't make a lot of them in the Capitol. Katniss was not much of a dancer so she let Ariel lead, watching her stunning hair wave around. Her breasts were smaller but looked like a large C, she swore she saw nipple at one point. Both were feeling weak, light like they were floating. It was such a tender moment and neither wanted it to end.

Effie was gulping down her fifth drink, loving what she was seeing but then the unthinkable. The princesses everyone was introduced to earlier kissed in a moment of passion. So soft, so gentle and rough at the same time. Once they made contact, Effie lost a grip of her glass and let it crash to the floor as she gasped.

It was getting late and both realized they would have to part. "I must be going...my family...," Prim looked down at the floor in shame.

"I understand," Katniss felt a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"I hope we meet again, Princess Jasmine."

They parted with another kiss. Effie still stood there watching them. A hand over her mouth in horror. She felt sick to her stomach. She could never tell anyone. Not about this. She would take it to her grave.

 **I might continue this. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will Katniss and Prim figure out the identities of their mystery women** **? Or will Effie do everything in her power to keep them apart? Please review/comment. There will some real smut coming soon. I am thinking of writing more older younger like maybe Effie/Katniss or Bellatrix/Hermione in the future.**

Prim ran home and got out of her dress quickly, she couldn't afford getting caught. Katniss stayed behind at the ball, more than a little upset about losing such a strong connection. While Prim sneaked into her bedroom window, Katniss tried slipping through the door. Her mother of course knew at least one of her daughter's was missing. She wasn't seen in the dress she went to for the masquerade ball, Katniss was in her old clothes with her hair still done up and makeup on.

"Where were you?"

"The um..."

"You didn't go to the ball?"

"What if I did? I'm a grown woman!"

"You keep your voice down! As long as you live under my roof I forbid you from going behind my back. If someone knew you didn't belong there you would be in so much trouble." Katniss was fed up with her, she sat down at the table to collect herself. "So who is he?"

Katniss frowned, "Who's he?"

Ms. Everdeen smiled smug, "The boy you met on the dance floor."

"What makes you think it was a boy?" She smiled back at her.

Her mother wasn't amused by this, not one damn bit, "That isn't funny, Katniss! I don't want that kind of influence in our home! I find it disgusting and I don't want your sister exposed to it!"

Prim could hear this shouting match of course but found it difficult making out what was being said by either side. She didn't understand why her mother couldn't let them live their lives. If Prim could she would run away from home, away with her Princess Jasmine, but she couldn't just leave her sister behind. Even now she was thinking about that gorgeous older woman and those fierce brown eyes, she seemed so wild and sexy. Though she felt guilty for lying she wondered how she would even react to a poor girl like her, maybe she as bad as many of the other Capitol members. The shouting actually made her drift off to sleep, dreaming of Jasmine.

Jasmine was in her room, above her as though she was floating. She was completely naked besides that white mask that had matched her dress. Her skin was so soft, Prim reached out for her, wanting her body on hers. Jasmine 's breasts squished up against her and her wet pussy touched hers. Prim fondled her, her hand reaching, slipping slender fingers inside of her. Jasmine began to call out in sexual satisfaction but Prim covered her mouth with her own.

In reality, Prim was masturbating herself; so wet at just the simple thought of that woman in her bedroom. Prim had never done this before but she sure felt good, some dirty thoughts did make her smile and it sure wasn't hurting anyone.

Katniss woke up from a sound sleep, drool on her pillow. Her thoughts of what she might have dreamed about were fuzzy but it might have involved a 69 with Princess Ariel; she was curious about eating someone out and what it might taste like.

Effie needed to retrieve the dress she lent Prim before heading back to the Capitol. She felt dreadful after what had happened. District 12 was practically a slum, it was really bringing her down. Katniss was about to go hunting when she caught sight of Effie, unaware she was going to slip around back to her sister's room.

"Effie?"

Effie had no time to crouch down and hide from her, "...Uh...yes, Katniss?"

"What are you..."

"I came by to see you, my dear!" She said, putting on a smile.

Katniss walked up close to her, Effie suspected she knew something, knew that this Capitol woman had set both her and her own sister up. Effie backed up slightly until Katniss actually smiled.

"Is Princess Ariel looking for me?"

Effie still found it difficult believing she had no idea Prim was Ariel, "Um...she had to go home." Katniss' face sunk, "Believe me, Katniss, it's probably for the best."

Katniss looked down at the yellow grass on her lawn, "Yeah, you're right...I just...I really wish I could see her one last time."

Effie saw just how heartbroken she was and couldn't bear seeing her like this. She had to give in and let her have her little romance. "You know...there is a costume party in a couple of days at the Capitol..." Katniss' eyes shot up, "I could take you there."

"You'd really do that?"

Effie smirked, "Oh, why not. It's the least I can do."

"Ariel will be there?"

"I'll make sure of it," Effie waited for her to venture into the woods with her bow and arrow before going to check on her sister.

Prim wasn't in her room when Effie peered through the dirty window. She ducked down when she saw a middle aged woman enter. She could hear Prim's voice, she could hear the yearning and the sorrow; she too longed for her princess. When she was alone and sitting on her bed, Effie got her attention by tapping on the glass.

"Effie!" She nearly smashed the window in her quick reaction, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Shush, child!" She climbed inside, getting her dress stuck in the process. Prim helped her in. "Has Princess Jasmine sent you to fetch me?"

Effie fixed her dress, patting it in place..., "Actually...," as much as Effie wanted her dress back she did have to make both girls happy for at least one more night. "She has. But she is at the Capitol. She will be there for the costume party being held in a couple days. She asked me if Princess Ariel would be attending."

Prim was speechless, "...Whoa...you mean she really does want to see me again?"

Effie smiled and sat down next to her, "She does seem quite taken with you."

"It's funny the Capitol is holding another costume party. It's still kind of romantic."

Effie laughed off the girl's ignorance, "That was a Masquerade party. Completely different."

"Oh...is this also for charity?"

Effie thought about it, she hadn't really found that out but the party was held every year so it had to be some organization. "...Probably..."

"I can't believe this," Prim had so many more questions about this like how she would get to the Capitol and back without anyone noticing; Effie was too concerned about this given that Katniss would need to be taken back at a different time and not have any idea that her young sister was her date.

"I will arrange everything," the older woman assured her.

"My costume?"

"I can show you what I have."

Prim sighed and lied back on her bed, "I can't believe I'll finally see her face..."

This startled Effie. "Ummm...that might be a good idea."

Prim sat up, "How come?"

Effie held her close, "Well...it will ruin the illusion and...," she really couldn't think of any good reason, "It's the rules and anyone that breaks them could be locked up for several days. It's also not good that you are from a district. I could get in trouble too and Jasmine..."

Prim's face dropped but then reminded herself, "I guess that could be pretty sexy too."

"Now you're thinking." Effie made her promise not to tell Katniss about her escape; it was going to be a little bit of a challenge for both of them to pull this off.

Effie decided she could part with the dress and allowed Prim to keep it so long as Katniss didn't see it. When she left for the Capitol, Prim went to go find her sister.

Katniss hadn't much luck hunting, her mind was running too wild with thoughts of this blonde haired girl, she couldn't even keep her heart rate down. Prim found her sitting on am old busted log. "Hi!" She said aloud as she sat down.

Katniss couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her this excited. "What's up?"

"...Nothing..."

"Doesn't look like nothing," Katniss grinned.

"Well...I sort of met someone...," she blushed.

"Really? Who is this someone?"

"She's..."

"She?" Katniss lifted an eyebrow. Prim was about to panic, thinking Katniss wouldn't approve, "Hey, it's cool."

"You won't tell, Mom?"

Katniss shook her head, "I would never...but who is she? Where did you meet her?"

Prim was told to keep this a secret though Katniss might meet her one day it could be unlikely. "The Capitol...she's an older woman."

"Prim," Katniss stated, "Please tell me it'd not Effie."

"No," she laughed, "But I really like her and I might be able to see her again soon. We think it's best we keep it a secret for now."

Katniss was hesitant about telling her about the similar boat she was in. Prim knew by the way she was biting her lip and clawing at her pant legs she had something she needed off her chest. "I'm seeing someone too...I met her during my fitting."

"Oh?"

"She's a she too," Katniss smiled.

"Whoa, you like girls too? How long have you known this?"

Katniss shrugged, "A while now I guess."

"Woe, what are the odds we'd both find somebody? Maybe we could go on a double date some time if everything works out."

Katniss hugged her, "I wouldn't get my hopes up but it would be something wouldn't it?"

"Maybe she'll take you to the Capitol. You'll have the life you've always wanted."

Katniss was ready to she'd a tear at the thought, as highly unlikely as it may seem. "I hope the same for you," she smiled as her tears burned her eyes.

 **More soon! Learn if both will discover the truth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Will the girls finally realize who they have truly fallen for? Warning: contains strong sexual content between Katniss and Prim!**

 **Also, I'm working on a new Bellatrix/Ginny story that many of you should like (suggestions for what you might want to see are welcome).**

"Whoa! It's so tight!" Prim proclaimed.

"That's it, Prim, suck it in!" Effie tightened the straps on the back of the girl's costume, it may have been a mistake but once she got a full view of it in her room of mirrors it was just perfect. Prim was given an Egyptian Queen costume to wear; though it might've been a little too realistic as everything that she was required to wear was made to be as authentic as possible, including armour that may or may not have been historically accurate, Effie wasn't sure.

"You're ready for battle!" Effie declared, "Here's your shield!" She handed her a heavy shield that she herself could barely hold up. Prim couldn't hold it up for even a second.

"Thank you! Oh, Effie this is perfect!" She hugged Effie tightly, her breast plate making Effie uncomfortable as she held into her.

"I'll get you something a bit lighter to carry."

"Wouldn't the sword be enough?" She worried.

"Nonsense, what is a sword without a shield?" Effie speculated, "Don't answer that!"

"Is Jasmine still coming?" Prim had been bugging her frequently about this, she was so nervous about seeing her again.

"Yes, for the hundredth time," Effie said, she of course was scared about the whole thing. She told Prim that her Princess Jasmine had an assigned marriage and could only see her one last time and told her to not bring it up because it would spoil the evening. Effie wrote a letter complete with hearts drawn. Prim was gullible enough to believe it.

It wasn't easy sneaking Prim out but her mother at least seemed to buy the lie of working at a neighboring home late into the night. Katniss knew something was happening with that mystery woman of hers but made sure to keep her mouth shut about it.

"Do you know what she'll be wearing?"...

"A cat?" Katniss didn't look pleased about the erotic costume Effie had on one of her racks.

Effie held it up to her to see how it could look; "Yes! Splendid!"

"This is really weird!" It was an unusual getup, sure she could understand the cat ears and the furry mask but the furry bra? The fishnets and revealing underwear?

"Come now, Katniss, we haven't much time."

Katniss rolled her eyes and went behind a dressing wall to put the sleazy outfit on. Katniss was picked up by a helicopter that landed about a mile away from her home. It was tough on Effie to put this all together along with the hundred other things she had to do. Katniss came out from behind the wall and complained about the unusual tightness and other things that ailed her.

"My ass and stomach are showing and I have furry boobs!"

"Perfect features! I'm jealous!"

"Ugh!"

"It's a party, Katniss!" She squeezed her cheeks.

"Ow! Come on!"

"You show that poor girl a good time!"

"I can hardly wait," Katniss smirked, Effie knew she had devious plans, devious plans that made Effie regret this whole thing. "...We can still dance, right?"

"Yes, but nothing more...she's very fragile remember..." Effie made up a whole story about an unknown illness Princess Ariel had and refused to discuss when brought up; She had to do something about stopping these two maniacs from going at it like bunnies. She touched up Katniss 's makeup and triple checked her costume. "Good to go!"

Both girls had no idea that the other was in a dressing room only five feet away from one another. Prim got to go to the party first, followed by Katniss.

This party seemed much more relaxed atmosphere than the ball, it seemed a lot more dressed down. There were many dressed as warrior women types and she of course had to correct people when they thought that's what she was going for. She watched for Princess Jasmine, Effie said it would be a cat costume but there were so many dressed as animals that it proved rather difficult.

"Good evening, Princess...," someone purred in her ear. These slender hands with long finger nails held on to her. Prim looked up and kissed Princess Jasmine, open mouth. They moaned for several seconds into the other, unable to take their hands off. As things heated up, Prim had to catch herself, she was about to climb this woman like a jungle gym. The room applauded them and they managed to get a grip.

Effie was confident enough to leave them alone and enjoy her night. Katniss and Prim danced together, first rambucntious then more restrained slow dancing. Prim had her arms around Katniss' waist, her hands moving ever so slyly to her ass. Prim scared herself a little once realizing there were was hardly anything covering her, her skin almost entirely exposed besides the fishnets.

"Miss Trinket 's idea," Katniss smiled, a little embarrassed.

Prim knew that costume must have been awful for her. "She has excellent taste!" Prim smiled.

"Is that a sword or are you just happy to see me?" They both laughed at the obviously lame joke.

Effie had forgotten all about the clueless sisters, talking to actually important people who held status; Effie had to climb the social ladder after all.

"How did your little experiment go?" One asked as Effie downed a cosmopolitan. Some had wondered if she was behind the mystery princesses since no one knew where they came from.

Effie simply laughed it off until one gentleman pointed out that they had vanished from the dance floor. "They must be getting their fill somewhere else."

"Shit!" Effie dropped her drink once again.

Princess Jasmine pushed Princess Ariel into a bathroom stall. Neither one could fight back these feelings any longer. The blonde was getting kissed up and down her neck and collarbone. In return she kissed the feline's naked stomach.

"When I first saw this costume I thought I was a skunk!" Katniss admitted.

"Ha! Ha! You could pull off anything!" Katniss was hoping desperately she would go down on her as now she was on her knees but instead reached for her furry pillows.

"You like these, huh?" She chuckled, pointing to them.

Prim stood up and squeezed them tighter, Katniss growled, "May I?" Prim asked sweetly.

"You may!" Katniss declared.

Prim quite agressively ripped the large bra off and she was flashed with a perfect pair of breasts. She massaged them in her hands causing her princess to swoon. She stuck her face between them, playing with them mercifully. Katniss always dreamed of someone sucking on her breasts and worshipping her in such a manner.

"Alright, " Katniss spoke sensually, "I showed you mine...now you show me yours..." She flashed her long eyelashes from under that black mask.

Prim found this hard to resist even if she still was a bit shy. The armour and bra underneath came off and Two sharp pink nipples sprang out. Katniss wagged her tongue like a dog, she went in and sucked each breast.

"Uhhhh...Jasmine..."

"That's it, Ariel..." She was rough but gentle.

Prim had the fun idea of fighting her lover's boobs with her own; a kind of battle even though it was obvious who would be winning it sure didn't stop a girl from trying. Their nipples pushed into each other, breasts bulging as Prim pressed Katniss against the door.

"Fuuccc..." Katniss gasped, "You in the mood for adventure, Princess?"

"Ooh, what did you have in mind?" Prim was just about on board for anything at this point. Katniss smiled and dropped her panties. She shoved the young girl's head in her snatch. Prim was shocked, she had never dreamed of doing this but she didn't want to disappoint her dear Jasmine even if her wedding day was coming up soon as Effie told her.

She licked her, extending her tongue; Katniss was getting so wet and Prim was enjoying lapping it up. "Fingers!" Katniss commanded her. Prim inserted two fingers and watched as Katniss' eyes rolled to the back of her head. Prim fingered and licked faster and faster, Katniss went from stroking Prim's blonde hair to yanking on it quite violently. Then something happened that neirher anticipated. Katniss squirted, she squirted all over Prim's face, her mouth and in her eyes. Katniss shouted and laughed like a mad woman as she ejaculated everywhere.

She stood Prim up, she was rubbing her eyes and decided to remove her mask. A once delighted Katniss was now rendered speechless, absolutely horrified. "...PRIM...?"

"How did you...," Prim recognized that voice but knew it couldn't possibly be...it couldn't be true...that would mean...NO!

Katniss removed her furry mask and both girls screamed aloud, it was so loud that everyone outside the bathroom could hear them.

 **More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to end the story here. Short and sweet. This chapter will also be quite filthy so don't continue unless you don't have a problem with that. I am thinking of writing either an Effie/Katniss or Effie/Prim. Until then you can also check out my Harry Potter story, Project Milf. Thanks for reading!**

During the sudden realization, revelation, confusion and screaming, both girls retreated out of the bathroom making their separate ways. Katniss wasn't sure how to deal with the fact that she had been lusting after her own sister and sprayed her love juices all over her. She wanted to punch Effie but she was nowhere in sight which was convenient. She managed to find one of Effie's good friends to fly her home. But she couldn't go home. She couldn't face Prim or her mom. She wanted to bury her head in the ground...but maybe a cold shower first.

Prim thought she was going to pass out, she was running and breathing heavily with no clue as to where she was heading. She couldn't see well after Katniss squirted in her eyes; her face was covered. She felt like a dirty whore. She knew only one person to blame for all of this and that was Effie Trinket! She found her cowering in a crowd, as if she couldn't see that ridiculous woman. "Prim?"

"Effie! What did you do?"

The socialites, Effie was trying to impress recognized Prim from the masquerade. "Effie, is this Princess Ariel?"

Effie forced a smile, seeing as how steamed the short blonde girl was; it looked like she was out for blood. Effie took one last sip from a champagne, "If you'll all excuse me..." Effie walled off with Prim outside. Prim was quiet but looked ready to explode at any given moment. "Prim, if you'll let me explain..."

Prim gave her a slap, so hard it almost took off a layer of makeup. Effie was shocked, "You knew all this time didn't you!"

"Prim, I..."

Prim gave her a shove, "Take me home! I don't want to be here! I've done a terrible thing!"

"Prim, I just wanted to help! I would've told you but you both looked so happy! I'm a sucker for romance!"

"You are an idiot!"

"I am! I should've told you! That's why I made up the marriage! I didn't want you taking things too far," Effie looked like she was ready to cry, "I'll do whatever I can to make up for this."

"You can't fix this!" Prim ran off, she just had to get away from everyone. She felt so stupid, she didn't even know it was her own sister, this was the worst feeling.

* * *

Several weeks later and Prim had only seen Katniss once when she delivered a pouch of food, and left it on their front matt; she watched her from the kitchen window, made brief eye contact before she walked the other way. She must've been going to her secret spot where she'd go and hunt but Prim wasn't completely sure.

"Prim...Prim?" Her mother tried talking to her youngest daughter at the table.

"Huh?"

"I'm worried about her. Did something happen?" Prim shrugged, unsure, "I wish she'd talk to you at least." Her mother had never shown so much concern over Katniss' well being.

Prim took it upon herself to visit Katniss and working on putting the whole thing behind them. She did find her spot, a tent built and campfire. There was Katniss working on some new arrows. She saw Prim standing there wearing one of her old dresses.

"Mom was worried."

Katniss couldn't bare to look her in the eye, she tried preoccupying herself with work. "Did you tell her?"

Prim couldn't believe she'd ask her that, "No. Of course not." Katniss continued working with her head down, "Katniss?...Kat?" Katniss ignored her, working faster until she spilled a bunch of arrow heads and sticks on the ground. Prim ran to help her. Their hands touched as they picked things up. They stood up and looked each other, not breaking eye contact.

"I was worried about you..." Prim spoke quietly.

Katniss felt her face getting hot, "I missed you...Effie...she told me you...Ariel had some disease and I wasn't allowed to touch you."

Prim laughed, "That certainly didn't keep your hands off of me." Their faces were getting close, nearly touching.

Katniss paused, "Could you blame me?"

They both didn't say a word or even move foe a few brief seconds. To make up for the awkwardness of the silence, both moved in for the kill. They kissed loudly open mouthed. Their tongues sliding on and off each others, "AAhhh! !" Prim exclaimed.

"Mhmm!" Katniss cried as she squeezed hold of her sister's ass.

Effie awoke with such a start. She had never had such a dream before and it all felt so real. Most disturbing was how titilated by it she was. She felt a dampness in her panties. "My...," she said out loud, "I must get those two together."

* * *

Prim never did get the nerve to check on Katniss but she was awfully worried about her even though her mother told her they'd likely only see her every few months because she had likely moved on. Prim saw a letter on the kitchen one morning. She expected Katniss having slipped it under the door but found something printed on lovely paper. Such fine writing too. It was an invitation no a plead to go to the Capitol. A helicopter would pick her and Katniss up. Prim simply thought it was Effie wanting forgiveness but thought more about it.

The helicopter arrived within a couple hours and Prim reluctantly decided to board. Katniss wasn't on this copter she found out but would be at the Capitol when she got there, Effie too. They landed on top of one of the tallest towers she'd ever seen. She was escorted by two guards and rode the elevator down to level 40 of this 100 level building. The hallways were so white and clean. Effie greeted her.

"So sorry about all of this. She's in here," Effie put on her best smile but Prim looked less than impressed with her right now. She brushed past Effie into what looked like a hotel room, kind of pinkish white with a large mattress and not much else. Katniss sat there wearing tight black pants and a top, like she had just gotten back from the gym.

"Hey...," she looked so scared. Prim was nervous.

"Hey", Prim waved. She slowly sat down at the other end from Katniss. Effie watched them and found it funny how hesitant they were.

"Come now, girls, it's time to kiss and make up," she smiled widely. They naturally thought Effie was going to step out and give them their privacy but that wasn't the case.

Eventually they turned and faced each other. "I don't know what to say," Katniss bit her lower lip.

"Speak from the heart!" Effie called over from the mini fridge in the wall.

"Do you think you'll be coming home?" Prim asked her sister innocently.

Katniss shook her head, "I feel like the worst person in the world. I didn't even know my own sister twice. I must be sick..."

"I didn't know it was you either...I must be sick too."

Katniss touched her shoulder, thinking of holding back from a hug in case it went any further. "You're not. I looked like a freak!"

"Hey!" an offended Effie called her out as she pilvedged the mini fridge.

Prim smiled, she looked bashful, "What is it?"

"I thought you looked really sexy."

"Yeah?" Katniss began tickling her shoulder.

"Hot!" Prim giggled, "But you always were."

"You don't really mean that," Katniss smiled smugly.

"No, I do...," they both paused, smiling at one another. Prim kissed Katniss on her cheek. Effie rushed over and got between the two, "What is she, your grandmother? You call that a kiss?"

She pushed Prim aside and opened her mouth wide for Katniss. Her own big mouth was overpowering Katniss, she made her tongue hard and swimmer around the inside of the younger woman's mouth. "What are you doing?!" Prim shouted.

Effie released Katniss and now had her sights on Prim, "Oh! Shut up and get over here!" Katniss watched in shock as Effie pulled Prim forward and forced a kiss on her, Prim's eyes going to the back of her head.

"Effie..." Katniss protested but didn't stop it.

Effie finally let her go but not before sucking on her bottom lip. "That's how it's done girls!"

"But we're sisters!" Prim argued.

"Yes! But you also share a special love and I see it in you trying to get out!"

"That's crazy, Effie!" Katniss threw up her hands.

"Yeah!" Prim added.

Effie took hold of the both of them, getting back between them. "Look at each other! Now! Do it!"

They did and felt different, "Now I want you to remember that first night together in costume. How in love you felt. That's what I want you to recapture!"

"You're drunk!" Katniss could smell whiskey off her breath.

Prim was remembering, "She is but...maybe she's right..."

Katniss paused and thought about it. "...I guess nobody's watching..." She slowly made a move, leaning in and closing her eyes. Prim followed and their lips met causing an electricity in their bodies that could power their entire district and beyond. Their tongues overlapped, something that wasn't forced but happened organically.

"Yes, that's it," Effie whispered as wet sounds continued. She began unbuttoning the top of her dress. She let her breasts bounce out and pinched the nipples. Prim sat in Katniss' lap as things really heated up. Katniss had such a tight hold and was murmuring so loudly now. Their hands moving so quickly over each 's body. Katniss ripped Prim's dress as she squeezed a breast. Effie ripped her own dress to get at her pussy to masturbate.

A couple times both girls suggested they should stop but their bodies said differently. Prim ducked on Katniss' neck as she ripped her shirt off; so tight that it was time to let these puppies breathe. Katniss looked over and saw Effie masturbating. Their eyes met, both continued the naughty acts they were performing, both loving the other watching and getting off. Prim was very forceful tearing the older woman's tight top off, no bra just pure flesh. "I missed these!" She breathed. She stuck her face into them.

"Yeah! That's a good girl!" Katniss cried. Effie wanted to get more involved so placed her breasts on top of Prim's head, allowing Katniss to give them a taste. Katniss stuck as much of one into her mouth as she could at a time and sucked. Prim took a turn on Effie.

"Who invited you?" Prim giggled.

"This was just too hot too pass up my dear," she kissed Prim softly on the lips. Katniss was looking lonely so Effie took a turn with her. Prim ripped both women out of the remainder of their clothing.

"Don't worry, new clothes will be provided to you come morning!" All three laughed. Katniss eyed Prim's bush and decided to go down on it, it intriguing her and all. Seeing this much excitement was getting Effie's nipples ridiculously hard, Prim's too only her nipples didn't look like they could poke someone's eyes out. Prim groaned as Katniss licked and fingered her, laughing manic ally as she did.

Katniss sucked her fingers, savoring the taste. Prim wanted to try so she stuck two fingers into her mouth. "Do I get to taste you?"

"You sure do," Katniss purred.

Effie played with herself watching Prim go down on Katniss 's trimmed pussy. A sight to behold, mainly because she couldn't get over Prim's ass. Katniss pulled on Prim's hair, "That's it! Yeah!"

"Are you cumming, Katniss?" Prim smiled up at her. Katniss had no idea where she might have learned that word but she found it very hot.

"Yes, Prim! I'm cumming!" She said clenching her teeth and squeezing one of her boobs. She pulled Prim's hair harder as she finished.

"You girls can't be finished yet!" Effie exclaimed, "Do you girls know about tribbing?"

Both looked at each other, raising their eyebrows. With Effie's instruction the girls got in position, legs overlapping, ready to rub pussies together. Katniss and Prim loved it because it was a way to connect and bond while being as rough as they wanted to be and boy were they rough. They grinded with absolute intensity and no sign of stopping since both was so horny and neither could get over the fact they were doing this to each other and loving every second of it. Sweating purfusley and crying out the other's name at the top of their lungs.

"KATNISS!"

"PRIM!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"FUUUCCCCKKK!"

Their clits rubbed to satisfaction they lied on the floor while Effie finished with herself on the bed. She squirted and sprayed, hitting both girls, showering over them. Prim licked her lips. They kissed one final time before calling it a night. "My, my," said Effie, "What would your mother say?"

Prim smiled and said, "Fuck her."

"Yes," Katniss smiled back, "Fuck her."

"I am a fantastic matchmaker," said Effie, "All part of my plan."

Katniss and Prim rolled their eyes, "Effie!"

 **The end**

 **I'll likely write another Katniss/Prim at some point. I'm going to focus on older/younger like 18/40 for some stories.**


End file.
